1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to group party games, specifically to a hide and go seek type game that is normally played with three to twenty five participants.
2. Description of Prior Art
After an in depth search of existing games, I can find no prior art directly germane to this invention.
This group game provides families and friends with hours of fun.